


Smash Mouth fucking dies

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Smash Mouth (Band)
Genre: Gen, this actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ford and stan visit some small towns sweet corn festival to see ford's favorite band, smash mouth</p><p>things dont go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash Mouth fucking dies

It was 10:30 PM in Urbana, Illinois, on August 27, 2016. Ford had taken a break from sailing and come all the way here to see his favorite band, Smash Mouth, live. He had come with Stanley, whose small mind could not fathom the true greatness that was Smash Mouth.

It was more than halfway through the show. Ford and Stan were in lawn chairs at the back of the crowd, sat down. They couldn't see the stage, they just listened to the music. There was a long buildup, and then, suddenly, the band started singing "I'm a Believer." Ford stood up for this, and began singing along - but he was singing along to the crowd; for some reason, the lead singer was just letting the crowd sing for him.

Immediately after, Ford realized they were playing All Star. He thought it was a bit early for that; he thought the show would end at eleven. He supposed he was wrong. Another unusual thing was that the band was letting the crowd sing for them again. It was glorious. Shrek was crowdsurfing. And yet, the lead singer was missing.

After the song was over, Ford and Stan left without thinking about why it would end early.

"That guy couldn't sing at all," Stan groaned.

"That is, indeed, a factor in the situation," Ford replied, adjusting his fedora. "He was so bad, he let the crowd sing for him at the end."

A day passed, in which Stan and Ford did literally nothing. On Monday morning, though, Ford got a text from Mabel. It was a bunch of screenshots of tweets.

"Oh man." Ford groaned. "I didn't even realize. No one fucking realized."

But from that day forward, Ford took pride in the fact that he was there for the brutal death of Smash Mouth, at some hick town's sweet corn festival.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened and I was there but i didnt fucking realize the lead singer was rushed out i thought he was just a really bad singer
> 
> Replace Ford with me and Stan with my mom and this is exactly what happened except it was in my hometown and i didnt receive a text, i was @'ed on tumblr
> 
> Smash mouth is fucking dead


End file.
